The invention relates to the field of power hand tools and more particularly to the field of power drills.
In existing power drills, bits of different sizes or types are stored separately from the drill. When it is desired to use a particular drill bit, the bit is selected from the storage container and is inserted into the chuck and tightened in place in the chuck. The problem with this existing design is that it is necessary for the user to carry a separate bit container, and to manually transfer the bits back and forth from the storage container to the drill chuck. This can result in lost bits.
There is therefore a need for a power drill in which the bits can be quickly and efficiently loaded from and stored in the drill itself.